War Paint
by BooksinMyDreams
Summary: Leopold Blanchard was her father and war took him away she never expected to fall in love with his comrade. David Nolan. Modern Army AU.
1. Chapter 1

War Paint

The US Army was a duty to her father. He lived for her and Mama and served his country like the gentle king he should have been. On the bad days, something screamed inside. "He hated war. Why?" But, then something would scream back just as loudly. Because he was kind. Because he was good. Because he was the bravest man that I have ever known…

Until she sang the words: " _And even though it kills me now. I know you did it. I know you did it, to make me proud."_

He heard her singing at her father's funeral. Sgt Leopold Blanchard's daughter saw how even in grief, she managed to raise a smile. Remembering how Leo used to gush about his little Snow and his beloved Eva.

David had made the man howl one night on patrol in Iraq. You see, he'd imagined a child of about six or seven running to Leo as he recounted how she'd barely let him go even to hug his chuckling wife. The emerald green eyes that had him captivated from the moment she was born, fair skin and dark raven hair as black as coal in maddening curls.

 _"No! My dear boy, she is twenty four. But, I don't blame you for thinking that. I still see her as a child. My beautiful, headstrong baby."_

 _"You must miss them."_ David said gently. " _Your wife and daughter._ " Leopold turned, and for as long as he lives he'll never forget his teary beam. _"I miss them like you miss your mother, every minute of every day. But, I know I'll see them soon. Perhaps… you could come to dinner when we get back? Maybe meet Mary-Margaret?"_

He never imagined that just six weeks later he'd be meeting her like this. He never wanted to meet her like this, seeing the pain in his widow's eyes as she hugged her daughter.

Damn bomb.

"That was… Honey he would have loved it."

David walks to them, thankful that most of the well-wishers have gone to the wake so he can do this privately. "Excuse me, Ma'am. I'm…" However, before he can even finish, Mary-Margaret gasps.

"David. Mom this is David." And those emerald orbs light and Eva lets out an almost contented laugh.

"You- you know who I am?"

"Well, I should think so considering my Dad talked of nothing but, the "charming" David Nolan."

"I am nothing compared to him."

"You saved his life." Eva whispered. "When he was injured by that stray bullet. You stayed, stopped the bleeding. He came home to us last Christmas because of you."

He couldn't hear it anymore. The praise, the gratitude, it was all undeserved. He should be in that coffin, not Leo. "I'm sorry… I have to go." David staggered out, a lump of tears choking his throat. Before either of the women could say another word he walked away guilt clinging to him with every step.

A furious knock awoke him a few hours later, having barely slept, he fumbled to unlatch the door and when he did he was met by the lioness gaze of one Mary-Margaret Blanchard.

"Miss Blanchard how did you? What are you doing here?"

"I came because you left. Because talking to you about him for five minutes actually made today bearable. And then you left, and my mother cried. And I'm furious, I'm furious because you left and he died."

Without thinking he moves and she nestles herself in his chest. It feels warm and safe, not like anything she's ever felt before. " _I'm so angry_." "I know." Without thinking he drops a warm and sweet kiss to her forehead because it's what he imagined Leo would do and invites her inside for some hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"I don't think. I've wasted enough of your time…" Cutting her off, he surprises her by his next words.

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Well, aren't you a real Prince Charming? Okay." She sniffs and smirks. "One hot chocolate. Then I'll be out of your hair." For a moment he starts to tell her that he has a name but, she just smiles like her father and says: "I don't care. Charming suits you. _Charming._ "

One hot chocolate turns into two and then into some whisky that he hadn't even remembered he had. It was gathering dust so it seemed only right they raise a glass to him.

"To Leo." She chimes solemnly.

"To Leo." They clink their small glasses and he watches as she takes a small swig of the amber fire liquid and grimaces. "Oh that is." She lets out a flurry of coughs and then he takes one too because he can't have her choking on ridiculously strong alcohol alone.

"Charming no!" She giggles but, it's too late. "Oh Sh… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Soldier. I can handle it." Her eyes shine mischievously. "I don't doubt it Snow."

Then suddenly, she stills, frozen in shock. "What did you call me?" He can't even lie; she doesn't deserve to be lied to. Not today. Not ever.

Sighing, David says it again. "Snow."

"He told you their nickname for me? How is it even when he's not here he still manages to embarrass me in front of boys?"

"Don't blame him it was my fault." He insists as they abandon their drinks on the coffee table and she shuffles closer to him on the soft, nutty brown couch. "Yeah right, how much did he tell you?"

"Why don't you guess Blanchard?" A playful smirk dons his lips and she is up for the challenge. "Okay. I get it right you take off your shirt." Mary-Margaret declares.

"Strip Poker! No… Mary-Margaret." David chuckles.

"I believe the correct answer is "YES Mary-Margaret. I would love to Mary-Margaret."

"Look we've had a drink…"

"David relax, I'm joking."

"Oh." Failing to hide the disappointment in his voice she cups his face in her hands, looks into his eyes. "How about Kiss Poker?"

"That I could do."

She sets out the rules they get a question each if you get it right you get a kiss if you get it wrong you miss out.

"Ready?"

"Bring it Snow."

"What's my profession?"

Ha. She couldn't have picked an easier question. She was a teacher at Story-brooke Elementary and that fact alone was her dear father's pride and joy.

"You're a teacher."

She claps her hands and stares at his lips longingly before she slowly kisses him. "Mmm. Correct." It's wonderful. Kissing this woman is wonderful and she pulls back and rests her for-head against his own.

"Now, what do I do?"

"Really Charming?"

"Alright this one is a freebie."

"Why, thank you." Mary-Margaret curtsies with her voice before feeling several cheeky kisses being pressed happily to her lips which she links into a long one. "That was cheating Honey."

The smile is back and she loves it. "Then why do you look so happy about it?" "Touché."

Over an hour later they are still kissing but, it's all grown more passionate and loving. They've lost count of the questions but, they know an awful lot more about each other now.

"Hmm… Biggest dream?"

"To be married to your True Love. Your Prince Charming and surrounded by tons of kids."

"Bingo. MA!"

"And you?"

When his gaze says exactly the same only for her she gasps. "Holy bananas!'

Her daddy had found her Prince Charming.

"Holy bananas." He mimics besotted. Then, after one final, tender kiss she settles herself in his chest and they close their eyes. The pain of the day bringing something entirely new. The possibility of True Love.

 **I hope you like it because I was thinking about making it more than a one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Of all the emotions she expected to feel the morning after her father's funeral, Mary-Margaret never anticipated this. Never anticipated how much of a comfort it was to feel David Nolan's protective arm around her. So peaceful and angelic in sleep, it took all the will-power she had not to kiss him awake. After all, she didn't really have a right to do that, there wasn't anything solid between them. They weren't dating. There was no house with a white picket fence. She wasn't his wife.

And yet, gentle hands found his face anyway, they stroked anyway. She pressed a loving kiss to his fore-head and listened to the dreaming sigh that unconsciously bubbled from him. Coming to Boston at all had been impulsive, risky and completely driven by a broken heart. Even Ruby, the best friend a woman could ask for and Queen of Crazy Decisions would have thought she was nuts.

And then there was Mama. She needed to go home. Quietly untangling herself so as not to wake the newly dubbed Prince Charming, her feet barely touch the ground before scanning the room for the one thing she needs. The photograph of David and his mother is pride of place on the bookshelf as are the classics. It seems Prince Charming loves another woman. Anna Karenina

Holy bananas he was perfect.

"Don't get distracted Mare you just need a…"

Aha! A black: hopefully, non-permanent pen. Wonderful!

When David wakes he finds Snow has gone and for a moment he feels dejected… until he sees the gift she left, her number and a kiss scrawled across the arm that held his friend's daughter.

Ha. He would never forget Mary-Margaret Blanchard now.

"So are you going to tell me why you didn't come home last night? Or do I have to guess?" Eva said curiously as she set to work making them both a cup of coffee. Mary-Margaret had bounded in full of apologies and kisses but, had so far avoided the one thing the perplexed woman wanted to know.

"I- uh."

"How is he?" Eva cut straight to the point, enjoying the way the blush crept up in their baby's cheeks. Mary-Margaret laughed oh, how Eva missed the music of it. "He's okay. We just talked Mom."

"Is that right?" Eva smirked. "Then why are you still smiling my darling?"

 _Charming makes me smile_. Mary-Margaret thought.

He waited a week before calling. Chivalry and space was what was required. Leo had left the biggest hole in their lives there was no way he was going to just swoop in and…

Yet he called anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi. You wouldn't happen to know a woman who writes her number on men's arms would you?"

"Maybe." She teased. "Hi Charming."

David sighed warmly and the giddy woman swore she could feel it through her cell phone. Or perhaps, wished for that.

"How are you?"

"How's your mom doing?"

After a pause.

"We're taking it a day at a time."

"Is there anything you need?" He nearly whispered.

I need you to hold me again. Mary Margaret thought but, couldn't say instead the words "No. Thank you. Charming." "We're fine."

"I don't think you are."

"No. Honestly. We're good." Somehow she kept her voice from completely breaking.

"I can go if you…"

"NO!" Mary-Margaret nearly roared. "I mean, talking to you helps." "Being with you. Helps me."

"Snow. About last week…"

"You mean when we kissed like a pair lovesick teenagers?"

"Yeah- Snow what I'm trying to say…" He tried.

"Would you like to come over for dinner sometime? I mean, there's no pressure…"

"David." There was that laugh he had already grown to adore. "I would love to."

 **Thank you so much for the reviews. More coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please consider this tentatively M Rated. Just to be safe. As usual I don't own OUAT.**

Chapter 3

"You look-" David was mesmerised as he arrived to pick up his date for the night. "Wow!" There she stood in a stunning red dress. The sweetheart neckline was pretty and seemed to cup her breasts; her whole body seemed to sing out to him in the long and floating fabric that just stopped to show him her matching heels.

"Wow yourself." she blushed. Not only does Prince Charming look amazing in a plain white shirt and shark grey suit, he opens doors too making everything inside of Mary-Margaret turn to jelly.

"Princess." David beamed. "Well thank you Sir."

He wanted to stay in that moment alone forever, one where they stood there just taking each other in. But, Snow White had a surprise to get to.

"Have fun you two." Eva called brightly as she watched them drive off together.

"So… Where are we going?" Mary-Margaret asked, a mix of nervous excitement, David wouldn't say and she didn't want to jinx it and after all they just ended up flirting. So it was a win win situation.

David shot a dazzling smile and she entwined her hand in his. It was such a small thing and yet, it meant so much to both of them. It was a silent way of saying "I'll go anywhere with you."

Anywhere is an outdoor movie theatre on the outskirts of Boston. You park your car and for eight dollars you get to watch a classic movie on the grass with David Nolan holding you tight. Priceless.

"I love The Sound of Music! David how did you?" The woman he dares to think of as his girlfriend exclaims happily to which he coyly replies. "A little bird told me you loved classic films." (A bird named Mom). And her smile makes it even more worth it as she snuggles into him rubbing her nose against David's causing him to hum into the inevitable kiss.

There are other couples around and she'll have a few grass stains but, it really does feel like they are the only two people in the entire world.

" _For here you are standing there loving me whether or not you should. So somewhere in my youth…"_ Maria holds the last note beautifully. Oh how she loves Julie Andrews and Christopher Plummer.

" _Or childhood._ " Captain Von Trapp lovingly chimes.

" _I must have done something_ …" The two lovers eyes lock with their film counter parts and as they come together for the last line.

 _"Something… Good_." And as the music starts David Nolan knows what it feels like to tenderly kiss and be kissed breathless watching The Sound of Music.

Of course, he isn't finished there.. if the mission was to make her fall absolutely, ridiculously in love with him in one night he's done it. Two of the best cheeseburgers both of them would ever have in a diner that reminded her of Granny's had allowed them a quick bathroom break which was good because David took great delight in telling her the night still wasn't over.

"Let me get this straight, you take me to my favourite movie."

"Uh huh."

"We ate amazing cheeseburgers and you listened to me talk for forever and we're still not done?"

"No." He breathed as he took her hand and they spun around in the car park to a tune that he hummed.

It was soft and gentle and then rose in her head. It had no words but, it was just as magical as any song she had ever heard.

"I have to dance with you in the parking lot."

"Why do I feel like I could get totally lost. And somehow you'll drive for a million miles to find me?" she whispered contentedly.

"I will always find you." David swears and knows by the love in his eyes he means every single word.

"I almost believe that."

"I made a promise Princess."

"And am I helping you to keep it?" Mary-Margaret quirks her lips into a playful smile and she awaits his answer.

"Oh yes."

"Mmm. Good." she whispers into the kiss.

Eva chuckles when she gets a text. Her little girl asking if it's okay that she spends the weekend with David. She'll be back Sunday afternoon.

 _It went well then?_

 _You have no idea._

 _Are you making my grand-babies?_

 _No! But, it's scary how much I want to._

 _Have fun Snow. I love you._

 _I love you too._

When David returned from filling up the car she quickly tucked her phone away. "Hey you. Is your mom still my biggest fan?"

"Nah. She hates your guts."

"Really?" David said darkly, pressing some swift kisses to her neck before reluctantly pulling away to drive. "We'll have to see what we can do about that."

"Charming. Take me home with you." It's barely a question because they both know they answer. After his kiss he says "Okay. "Okay Snow."

Before him, Mary-Margaret never thought it was possible to lose herself so completely in a person. To feel like you are drowning and coming up for air at the same time. It just wasn't possible before David Nolan. Her high school boyfriend Victor had strung her along and then ditched her as soon as he got what he wanted.

She promised herself the next one would deserve her. And Prince Charming more than lived up to his nickname. Everything was slow, lazy kisses, like they'd been married for all of their lives.

"I wanna take you to the beach." David framed her face with his delicate hands. Raven hair had cascaded down onto the pillow like the dress he'd taken care to hang up promising to wash it in the morning. Her underwear and bra however, had not received the five star treatment though, she was partially to blame for that.

"The beach?" Cheeks and skin were aglow as she felt like an excited child.

"Yeah."

"I want you to smother my nose in chocolate and vanilla ice-cream, I want to bury you in the sand and leave enough room for us to kiss."

"I want to hold you in my arms as the sun goes down."

"I want to take you to the beach Mary-Margaret Blanchard."

Tears form and a happy sob jumps out. How she manages to keep it together after that is a complete mystery.

"I want you to take me to the beach Charming."

He does the next day and they manage to do all that and more. And she thinks as she lies in his arms, she is so utterly, utterly in love with this man. Her Charming.

 **Hello. Thanks for the reviews so far. XXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sight of Mary-Margaret dancing around in his shirt while making them chocolate chip pancakes (which already smelt amazing) warmed his heart. He could do this for a lifetime just, waking up the slow sunshine lighting Snow's eyes. It's everything he's ever wanted.

It's been six months and she is everything.

David finds himself at home here, in Snow's home among her friends and his mother who, loves her to death and is happily close by. A job at the animal shelter fills his time while he's on leave he loves to help the animals, find them new homes, seeing the smiles on people's faces.

He's at home with the woman he loves and he can't bear to leave it. Or her.

Sneaking up on her he wraps his arms around her waist and enjoys the hum she makes as he dips his head to kiss those lips for the first time on a bright April Saturday. "Mmm. Mmm. Mmm." She deepens it and frames his face as they kiss and kiss until they need air. Her cheeks are warm and flushed as he kisses each one lingeringly before her giggle brings him back.

"Oh. Good morning." Mary-Margaret dreamily sighs and barely a minute passes before she's turning and slipping her warm arms around his neck.

"Good morning Beautiful." David replies, because she is. She is so, so beautiful to him.

" _Hmm. Love you_."

"I love you too."

Her heartbeat quickens, at the heat of his gaze and she knows what it means. "No, no, no Honey I'm making pancakes!" "AAH!" she squeals as he scoops her up and turns off the heat.

"Looks like they're done." he murmurs, dropping a far too brief for her liking kiss. "Uh-huh."

"But, we're not." Mary-Margaret gasps before he kisses her again. Like the charming kiss thief he is.

"No. We're not."

"Not by a long shot."

"You had the nightmare again." she said softly, after finally finishing their unexpected breakfast in bed.

He wished he could lie. Say no. But, he can't. "Yes. How did you?"

Mary-Margaret strokes his face and tries to hold in the emotion. "You were shaking and shouting I, lit a candle like your mom used to but, you wouldn't wake."

"You kept calling my name but, you wouldn't wake til I told you I was here. I was safe."

"You kissed me. Told me you loved me." he recalls, these nightmares have been tiring him out so much he'd forgotten.

"It was me wasn't it?" she says and he feels like her heart is being ripped out in front of him.

"In your nightmare. I died. Not Dad."

"Yes."

"Look at me. Charming." she cups his face and raises it up to meet her own. "It's just a bad dream. Okay?" "MA!"

"I'm right here."

"I will always find you."

David initiated another kiss and then gently pushed her down onto the pillows before pressing the words into their kiss.

"I will always find you."

"Mmm. Hurry Charming. I have grading to do and you know how thorough I am." she smirks, knowing he loves the sultriness of her voice.

"Don't worry Snow. Everything will be to your satisfaction."

"Mmm. That's what I like to hear."

They are so, so happy for the rest of the morning and David supposes, his love will be even happier when he tells her his decision.

He's leaving The Army and asking her to marry him.

 **Sorry this was a short one. I promise the next one will be longer. Thank you for the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mrs Blanchard." David began. He'd gone over and over this in his mind. He was going to tell her how much he loved Snow, how she was his world. That he'd spend the rest of his days making her and hopefully, their children happy. But, he didn't get to say any of it. She didn't give him the chance.

Looking warmly into the young man's eyes she imagined Leo by her side. Knowing what he would say if he were here. What they would both say.

"Yes." she breathed.

"I was going to do a speech, tell you how much Mary-Margaret means to me, that I can't imagine life without her in it." David chuckles.

"But, I got in first." Eva quips, beaming away and noticing the relieved smile on his face. "Yeah." "You really think I deserve her?"

After a nearly teary pause Eva continued: "I do. And… if Leopold was here." The brave widow sniffed slightly at the memory of her husband. "He would say the same."

"You know I love you as if you were my own."

"And I love you too." David promised but, she wasn't quite finished as she embraced him. "Just promise me something?"

"Anything?" he swore as they broke apart.

"Make her the happiest woman alive."

"I promise you."

"Thank you Eva. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Don't thank me dear. After everything you've done… Happiness is enough."

"Happiness is enough." she said to herself, as she watched him leave. Off to retrieve a certain treasured ring from his mother.

Mary-Margaret's day had been HELL. She had broken up two fights, got gum on her shoes courtesy of a forgetful student and been thrown up on. (Courtesy of Jimmy Jones over indulging on candy). She just wanted to go home, run herself a hot bath and hold that hunky ex- soldier turned vet tech of hers.

She called the number she now knew by heart but, oddly got his answerphone.

"Hey Babe, it's me. I have had the worst day ever. And I smell of puke so don't kiss me right away." she giggled. "You must be busy at the shelter cause you haven't picked up all day. I just wanted to say. I love you and I'll be home soon. Okay. Bye."

He doesn't get the message, two senseless thugs leaving him knocked out cold on the pavement. Stealing the ring and destroying the flowers he was going to decorate the apartment with.

"Please. Please. Come back." she sobs, pecking his comatose lips to no avail. It's been ten days and there has been no change. But, she won't give up. She can't.

"Mary-Margaret-" Ruth tries. "Honey…"

"He's gonna be okay. I know it." The younger woman smiles despite, the tears running down her face. Everyone had told her to go home, eat something, rest but, she wouldn't leave his side. Dismissing the concerns of Ruby and Ashley even her own mother. She couldn't listen. She didn't want to listen.

"I know. I know that's what you hope for. But, my darling. If he wakes…" The pain hit them with every word. "If he wakes. We have to face up to the fact that he might not be the David we love."

Trying to embrace her, the grieving mother is stung when she avoids it and anger fills her eyes.

"Get out." Mary-Margaret seethes near silently.

"I'm sorry?" Ruth is completely taken aback at her son's love's words.

"I said. GET OUT!" she screams the last words so loudly her whole body shakes.

"Alright." Ruth says calmly. "I'll be down the hall when you're ready to talk." Ruth moves and bends to give David a bittersweet kiss and then just as she turns to leave Mary-Margaret hears her.

"Don't destroy yourself for my boy my darling." "He wouldn't want that."

Mary-Margaret waits until they are completely alone before she breaks down.

"I would have said yes."

" _Charming._ "

"I would have said yes."

 **Don't hate me. It's going to get better soon I promise. Reviews are very much appreciated. xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hospital coffee wasn't exactly the best peace offering however, Mary-Margaret was still relieved when Ruth quietly accepted and sat down next to her, they could see the doctors checking over David from where they sat but, it gave them little comfort.

"They wanna take him off the ventilator." Mary-Margaret says slightly cheerily, hugging herself in her soft pink cardigan and dark navy shirt. "Tonight. They want to try again."

Ruth's face lights up and tears form in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes." she breathes. "They think the swelling on his brain has gone down and his vitals are steady."

"He's trying to come back to us." Ruth beams, nursing her flimsy coffee cup and blowing on its contents carefully.

"Yeah." Mary-Margaret turns to fully face the mother of her Charming. "Ruth… I am truly sorry. I should never have told you to leave. You're his mother. He loves you. I love you. Ruth I-"However, she silences her before another word can be said. "You have spent every day here with me. You took leave from work. You're allowed to be angry."

"Not at you."

"You didn't mean it."

"No, but, I…"

"Oh sweetheart! It doesn't matter. None of it does. The only thing we should be focusing on now is tonight and getting a good meal inside of you."

"That's very sweet of you Ruth but, I grabbed some soup earlier."

"That instant stuff by the coffee machine? No, you're coming home with me for some stew and a few hours rest."

And for the first time in ten long days Mary-Margaret finally allowed herself to truly smile.

"I would love that."

It's so bright, so very bright his eyes hurt as he blinks once, twice then again because he needs to. His head hurts and the beep, beep, beep of the monitor only worsens it.

He feels and sees an IV in his hand and a little grey peg on his finger with a red dot light and, if there was any doubt he was alive his racing heartbeat destroys it.

"Mr Nolan. Mr Nolan. My name is Doctor Whale. Do you know where you are?"

"Story-brooke." he rasps. "General."

"Good." Whale shines a light in one pupil then the other satisfied when they react normally.

"How- how am I here?" David asks, breathlessly, while thoughts of Mary-Margaret and his mother run through his mind at a frantic pace. "Where's my family?" He tries to get up but, the doctor gently stops him. "They are just outside. I know you anxious to see them but, right now you need to let me check you over and rest." Whale chuckles the last word. "You just woke up from a coma. You're somewhat of a miracle."

" _Mary-Margaret_." David whispers, far too quietly for nearly anyone to hear. So he says it a little louder. "Mary-Margaret."

"Alright." Whale admits defeat with a smile. "I'll go get her right away."

"Charming." Mary-Margaret gasps, clasping his hand and searching his face for remembrance. "David. Do you remember me?" Her eyes are so bright with the sheen of tears that she dare not shed for fear this might be a dream.

"Oh." David sighs lovingly. "Snow."

"Charming." Mary-Margaret moves herself closer to stroke his face and the scar he acquired the last time they were together. "Charming." she nearly shouts before he nearly topples her over to kiss her. "Mmm. MMM. I love you." she presses the words into his mouth. She can feel how he smiles and fights the wires to wrap his arms around her neck and deepen it before they finally, finally breathe together again.

"Your mother's with me." Mary-Margaret beams, "She's just talking to the doctors and she'll be right here."

"How is she?"

"How are you?" David says, almost in one go stroking and kissing her happily with every question.

"Oh." Snow chuckles. "She's okay. We're both okay." "I love you."

"Marry me."

"Ha. When you are better." Mary-Margaret promises rubbing her nose slowly against his.

"Snow."

"Charming." she counters playfully.

"That's the deal?" David says cheekily pushing himself up against the pillows.

"That's the deal Baby."

"MA!"

"You're back." The elated woman sobs. "You're really back."

 **Thank you so much for the reviews. XXX**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Snuggling into David's chest was still her favourite part of the day. No matter what they had been through in the last year, her father's death and the theft of her engagement ring (which, after three days) he had happily placed it back on her finger. Insisting on kissing each finger until he had the right one she remembered how she giggled when he then tried to say it belonged on her lips.

" _No! Ahaha! Charming!"_ she wriggled and writhed as his tickle assault continued. In hindsight there was no way he should have been allowed home so early but, he'd passed every test, eaten every bite of food and quietly insisted to Whale that toilet needs were not an issue.

All to be in her arms now, on the Eve of their wedding.

She sighed as he kissed her again, stroking his scar slowly as she pulled away to gaze into those cerulean eyes.

"What is it?" David chuckled but, she only laughed; that wonderful, musical and now mysterious laugh.

After a moment she decides to put him out of his playful misery. "I never thought I'd be making out with you the night before the wedding."

"You're getting married?" David says, his features filling with faux shock as he turns to pin her gently under him. The white sheets cling to them lazily covering their moving bodies. They are in bed. _Their_ bed and it already feels as if they have been married for a lifetime. "Uh- MMM huh." she managed after he stole her lips in a long and steamy kiss. Her skin was flushed with the rush of happiness however, that did not mean they couldn't continue their little game.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." she teased, drawing him up for an equally teasing kiss.

"I would actually." David breathes out darkly when they break for air.

"Ha. _Charming_."

But, her laughter only spurs him on bringing out that exquisite smile of his. "So he's charming?"

"Very." she insists. That is how they spend the night before their wedding. With Mary-Margaret cheekily filling him in on this mysterious Prince Charming and him telling her about his bewitching Snow White.

They get an hour together before her mother, Ruby and the gang including Ruth separate them. Bad luck, tradition and all that jazz. She remembers their last kiss. How it felt like their first, second, third and every kiss in between. He is home. He is love. This is forever.

When Eva sees their baby in her dress she can't stop the tears. She's in a simple white dress with short lacy floral sleeves. The bouquet is pretty wildflowers. Pink, reds, the dark violet promise of lavender. Belle really did an excellent job putting it together.

"Oh Snow." Eva gasps, before embracing her in a long hug and then the tears catch in her throat. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you Mama." "MA!" "Oh, I'm so nervous." she admits and then Ruby gives her a fierce hug and reassures her. "Don't be. It's just you and him. And us."

"Yeah." And then she beams at Eva before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "And Daddy."

"He will be so proud of you Princess."

" _I hope so_."

So, on a sunny April day in a little white church David and Mary-Margaret finally marry in front of all who love them. They barely hear the cheers as they run, confetti blossomed kisses cementing their happiness.

"Bye!"

"We'll see you in two weeks!" They shout before they clamber in their wedding car and try to resist the urge to kiss and kiss at least until he drives them away.

"Hmm. I love you Mr Nolan." she beams.

"I love you Mrs Nolan." he beams as well making the kiss slow and tender before they head off to their Hawaiian Honeymoon.

And nine months later they meet their little surprise.

A beautiful, bouncing baby girl. Their Emma who, became a big sister soon after with the arrival of Neal.

And they were so, very happy.

 **Thank you so much for any reviews and love. I hope you like their Happily Ever After. XXX**


End file.
